As is generally well known, operation of present intermodal transport networks is disadvantaged by a variety of factors including poor intermodal exchange procedures, excessive transloading of cargo and excessive time delays in rail yard operations. Subsequently, a substantial amount of cargo is presently transported by over-the-road trucks. However, the trucking industry has been struggling for years because of the relentless problems of higher labor, equipment and fuel costs. Trucking company linehaul expenses, when compared to the efficiencies of rail linehaul operation, are excessive and becoming worse by the day. Furthermore, there is a lack of coordinated freight way communications resulting in excessively long truck haul ways performance and inefficient line haul movements.
The difficulties are particularly felt by the automotive manufacturers, as vast majority of vehicles are generally loaded and unloaded more than once prior to reaching their final destination.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system, network and method for intermodal cargo transporting.